A Silver Lining
by PurpleNavyVamp432
Summary: Lexi Brown has been abused by her sadistic dad and boyfriend for years. When she is finally saved from this nightmare and is sent to La Push to live with her aunt Seth imprints on her. Will her past come back to haunt her? Will Seth fix her heart or will his every chance be ruined by her fears of pain and abuse? Read and Review! Rated M.
1. Escape From Hell

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm here with a new story to work on alongside If You Want Peace Prepare For War. It's just a little side project to work on to keep ideas flowing so my writing doesn't become stale. It's a Seth imprint story and will be Hurt/Comfort. Takes place 90 years after Breaking Dawn. Anyway here's ch.1 of A Silver Lining.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, just a huge fan of it.

Lexi's POV  
"You look so much like your mother." My dad said. "And it makes me sick!" He slapped me across the face.  
"Good one John." My likewise abusive boyfriend Bruce laughed before kicking me in the ribs.  
"Now clean this blood up!" My dad said handing Bruce a beer. Let me tell you about myself. My name is Alexis Marie Brown. I live in Chicago, Illinois. I'm 16 five feet five inches and I'm a quarter Indian with light caramel skin, wavy brown hair and sky blue eyes and I am slightly skinnier then kids my age should be. This is all because of my dad who has abused and neglected me ever since my mother died when I was 4 he blamed it on me even though he killed her. Freshman year I met Bruce Miles, I thought he was the sweetest guy ever until he got in my pants the first time and got me pregnant, when I told him he beat the shit out of me causing me to miscarriage. Ever since he's been just as much of a monster as my dad, forcing me to have painful, frequent sex with him and stuffing birth control down my throat to be safe. Needless to say he and my dad are best friends and kicking my ass has been a never ending game for them.  
"Hey whore; go up to your room and get naked I want some pussy!" Bruce screamed I slowly stumbled up the stairs to my room and stripped down. A minute later Bruce came in and dropped his pants, he got on top of me and proceeded to hurt me physically and emotionally before filling me with his poison and getting off.  
"Now go to bed and be up at five tomorrow morning with a beer waiting for me, you got that?"  
"Y-yes Bruce." I stuttered. He gave me a good punch to the ribs before leaving me crying while he laughed.  
"Night John, your daughter was a good fuck like always." Bruce said.  
"Glad she pleases you Bruce, Night." The front door opened and closed. I locked my door and waited for my dad to go to bed. After he went to bed a few minutes later I fell asleep crying and hugging a picture of my mom like always.  
"Dipshit wake up!" My dad screamed outside my door before continuing down the hall. I got up and dressed in a blue T-shirt, a hoody and sweat pants. I walked down stairs and as soon as I stepped into the kitchen a hand grabbed me by the throat and pushed me to the ground.  
"You're supposed to have my breakfast ready!" My dad growled.  
"And me a beer." Bruce picked me up and kicked me in the chest, sending me into the stair banister.  
"Go to school, your useless." Bruce spat on me. I got up crying while my dad threw me out the door and tossed my backpack out on top of me. I pulled my hood up and started my walk to school.

I arrived at school in the pouring rain, my bruised ribs aching from the 2 mile walk. School passed by uneventful and friendless like always. By the end of the day the pain in my ribs got so bad I knew one as broken. I started my long walk home. I never knew that today would be the last day I walked into my house. As soon as the door closed something hit me in the head. I looked down to notice the broken picture of my mom on the floor next to me; I felt blood pouring down my head.  
"What have I told you about pictures?" My dad snarled the smell of beer thick around him. Bruce picked me up and threw me to my dad who punched me in the face. He grabbed me by my hair and held me so Bruce could get a few punches in; he hit my ribs twice and then broke my nose. My dad dragged me into the kitchen and banged my head into the table a few times before throwing me into the fridge and kicking me a little. I've been beaten but it's never gotten this bad I had to run; I got up and ran as fast as I could in my beaten state to the stairs.  
"You want up the stairs?" Bruce smiled. He dragged me by my hair up the stairs; once we got to the top he threw me down the stairs. The only though running through my mind was I'm going to die. 'I'm coming mom' was my last thought before everything went black.

I woke up to a bright light in my eyes.  
"Alexis can you hear me?" a distant voice asked. "Alexis?"  
"What?" I asked groggy. I had a massive headache and it took my eyes a minute to focus. "What's going on? Where am I?"  
"Hospital." a doctor said.  
"The police got a call of loud noises at your house and came to your house to check it out they busted your dad and the other guy." The doctor said.  
"But there was a standoff and they killed two officers and injured another." A cop explained, walking in the room.  
"Lexi this officer needs to ask you a few questions." The doctor told me. The cop sat down.  
"Tell me everything you remember Lexi." He said and I did I told him everything from my dad killing my mom, to Bruce's countless rapes and they're endless beatings. I told them everything up until I passed out today.  
"Well Lexi there is no more need to worry; they'll never see another ray of sunlight again." The cop told me before leaving the room.  
"Get some rest." The doctor told me and I nodded. I drifted off to sleep slowly.

After three days in the hospital I was sent to live with a foster home until they could find a suitable relative for me to live with. After a month all of my injuries were healed or close when a cop showed up telling me I had some long lost aunt from Washington I could go live with. A few days later I was packed and boarding a plane to Seattle with butterflies of fear and anticipation in my stomach.

I slept most of the way through the 2 hour flight and when we landed in Seattle I was hesitant to get off the plane. But eventually I did and I saw a sign in the distance that said Alexis Brown in big letters. I walked over to a beautiful woman who looked just like an older version of my mom with brown eyes.  
"Alexis it's so good to meet you." The woman hugged me. "I'm your aunt and mom's sister Karen Ateara."  
"Hi." I waved timidly.  
"This is my son and your cousin Luke." A buff boy in a black tank top, short black hair and cutoff jeans with a tribal tattoo on his arm smiled at me.  
"Let's get home." Karen led the way while Luke grabbed my bags.

Seth's POV.  
"Luke still at the airport?" Jake asked me.  
"Yeah." I answered.  
"God its weird being back here with all of the old pack being dead." I said.  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe Collin was the last one to die, I thought an STD would get him early." Jake lightly joked.  
"Hey Babe." Nessie came in and kissed Jake.  
"Seth you wanna play Madden 2097 on the Halo-Cube?" Emmett asked and I agreed just to get away from the lovey-dovey-ness of Jake and Nessie. Emmett and I walked into the game room where Jasper, Edward, Tyler and Blake were waiting. We played video games until Esme interrupted us.  
"Luke is here with his cousin, everyone come say hi." She said. We all went upstairs and I noticed a strong scent of lavender and vanilla. It was heavenly. I saw Luke in the living room, a girl with a hoody on and her hood up was sitting next to him. I'm guessing she felt my gaze 'cause she looked up at me and our eyes met. 'Oh Shit.' I thought and Edward chuckled.  
"Finally." Jake breathed. 'Damn right finally' I thought.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please! Will try to post ch.2 soon! Until then stay Ninjatastic!


	2. My Broken Angel

A/N: I'm glad to see that I got at least one review for Ch.1 so far. Hope everyone who's read this so far has enjoyed it. So anywho here's ch.2 of A Silver Lining.

Lexis's POV.

Why is this boy staring at me? I thought, judging the awestruck gaze of the boy across the room. Is something wrong with me? Is that why they beat me? Was something wrong with me?  
"Hi." He reached out to shake my hand and I flinched in reaction. "Sorry." He put his hand down.  
"So Lexis let me introduce you." Luke said. "These are the Cullen's; Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Nessie Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme adopted them all and these are my other friends; Jake, Tyler, Blake and Seth." Luke nodded at the boy who made me flinch and I smiled shyly. "Vince, Kody and Ricky would be here but they're at work, they'll be by later.

Seth's POV  
I noticed 2 rings around her eyes when she smiled at me, it looked as if she was recovering from a broken nose; a violent tremor of anger shot through me. 'How dare someone hurt this magnificent beauty' I thought and started shaking.  
"Seth." Edward warned me and a strong sense of calm hit me.  
"Thanks." I whispered to Jasper who smiled slightly and nodded.  
"So Lexi how would you like to hang with the girls in the kitchen while we cook and the guys do dumb guy things?" Alice asked her.  
"That'd be nice." She smiled lightly and got up off the couch, following Alice into the kitchen.  
"Finally." Jake clapped me on the back, Tyler knuckle bumped me, Blake gave me a bro hug, Emmett just made lovey-dovey eyes like a dumbass and Jasper gave me a bro hug as well and Luke just looked at me and said.  
"She's had a horrible life Seth it'll take time so just be patient and don't hurt her, please." I nodded to him.  
"I'd never even dream of it, promise." I told him honestly. The rest of them talked about lord knows what but my mind was focused on one thing. Alexis Brown; her wavy brown hair, her sun kissed skin, her plump pink lips, her slender, curvaceous body and her eyes, her sky blue eyes that made me get lost and never wanna be found.  
"Something smells like mama Esme's cookin'!" Ricky said in a fake southern accent.  
"I'm gonna go see what's on the menu." Vince said.  
"If you step foot in this kitchen I will bite yo motha fuckin' face off." Alice threatened.  
"Sit down V, she'll do it." Kody warned and they all sat down.  
"What up Seth?" My friend and great nephew Ricky asked. I ignored him, not wanting my day dreaming to be interrupted.  
"He imprinted on Luke's cousin Lexi so there's no getting through to him for a while." Jake told Ricky.  
"Seriously?" Vince asked.  
"Oh yes, t'was a glorious moment when the heavens met the earth in a spiritual bond of epic proportions, love washed over the room like a million exploding water balloons." Emmett said in a gay, dramatic voice. Edward smacked him and the rest of us chuckled.  
"Idiot." Jasper chuckled. A few minutes later we all sat down in the movie room to eat some homemade pizza and watch Step Up Revolution. I sat down next to Lexis and noticed her not eating.  
"Something wrong?" I asked her.  
"No I'm just not used to this." She admitted.  
"Used to what?" I asked.  
"People being nice, treating me like family and laughing at memories or each other it's not normal for me. At my house the funniest thing that happened were my ribs breaking or my lip busting." I could see tears well up in her eyes at the memory. I felt a weird mixture of pain, guilt and boiling rage. Pain at her pain, guilt at not being there when I was really needed and rage at all those who ever hurt her. I looked into her eyes.  
"I know you've had a hard life and you may not be ready to trust people yet but just know that me nor anyone else in this room will ever hurt you, we may have only known you for two hours but you're family whether you feel it yet or not." The tears in her eyes turned into tears of happiness and he smiled at me.  
"Sorry I must look horrible crying." She wiped her tears on her shirt.  
"You don't look horrible, you're beautiful Lexi and nothing could ever change that." I told her with sincerity and honesty. She blushed and smiled shyly.

After the movie Luke had to go on patrol so I offered to take Lexi home.  
"So how'd you like everyone?" I asked.  
"They were all nice." She smiled and I got the feeling it was the first real smile to ever grace her gorgeous face but I knew in my heart I wouldn't let it be the last.  
"Good." I smiled back. "We're all one big happy family and have been that way for longer than you would believe." I told her and she giggled.  
"So if you don't mind me asking what happened that made you come here?" I asked. She remained silent for a second.  
"I understand if you're not comfortable saying I was just asking." I hurried and said.  
"It's not that I'm uncomfortable telling you I'm confused as to why I am comfortable telling you, I don't really know you yet I feel like I can trust you."  
"You can trust me Lexi." I pulled over and looked her in the eyes. "I promise you can trust me."  
"When I was four my dad killed my mom and has abused me ever since, my freshman year I met a guy who I thought was perfect but he turned out to be a monster too, beating and raping me countless times. He and my dad have spent years treating my pain as a joke." She explained slowly, as if it caused her physical pain to remember it.  
"That sick bastard raped you?" I felt sick at my stomach at all of this but knowing that her innocence was taken unjustly and unwillingly made it ten times worse.  
"You're not grossed out that I'm not a virgin are you?" She sounded sad.  
"No I'm just sorry that you didn't get to lose your virginity romantically and willingly." I told her. "I mean it's understandable not being a virgin but you deserved to lose it in a special moment that made you feel as beautiful as you are."  
"Are you a virgin?" She asked.  
"No, but I wished I would have saved it for that special someone." 'But being 106 years old poses temptation, especially since 90 of those years I've been 16' I thought.  
"I'm glad you trusted me Lexi." I said sincerely as we parked in front of her house.  
"Me too, it felt good to talk to someone." She replied before kissing my cheek and heading to her house.

About twenty minutes later I parked the car next to Emmett's jeep and headed out on patrol.

{Wolf}  
"Hey Seth how'd it go being alone with Lexi?" Blake asked. The whole conversation from the car involuntarily shot through my mind.  
"Those sadistic assholes beat her and her boyfriend raped her?" Blake said in disgust.  
"I feel the same way Blake; I want nothing more than to find them and rip their heads off." I said.  
"I told you guys she's had a hard life, we need to show her she can have a life the exact opposite of that." Luke said. We agreed. After about 2 hours we decided to call it a night. I stumbled up to my room in the Cullen mansion and fell on my bed. The last thought through my head was 'I will do everything I can to make Lexi see how great she is and give her the life she deserves. I will heal her heart. I will fix my broken angel.'

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to lighten up the chapter for the most part; I don't want it to all be all dark like ch.1. Hope you liked it! Stay Ninjatastic until ch.3!


	3. A Day At The Beach

A/N: Hey guys I was reading over A Silver lining and I realized I' ready to continue it so here is Ch.3.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Seth's POV  
The next day I went to the beach and Luke had brought Lexi. She was wearing mini-shorts and a blue t-shirt with a picture of Domo on it. Her arm was decorated with colored rubber bands.  
"Hey." I said as I sat down next to her.  
"Hey." She repeated.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Not much just admiring my first view of the ocean." She said. I could tell she was cold so I wrapped an arm around her; she flinched slightly when I touched her but she eventually snuggled into my body heat and closed her eyes. I was glad she felt comfortable with me.

Lexi's POV  
I snuggled into Seth's warm body. You figured after all I've been through I wouldn't let a man touch me but there was something different about Seth, I could tell he'd break his own jaw before he would mine.  
"So tell me about yourself." I said, my eyes closed.  
"My name is Seth James Clearwater and I was born on August eighth and I'm seventeen, my dad passed away when I was six and my mom died when I was thirteen so my cousin Jake had his girlfriend's family adopt me and now we all live together."  
"I'm sorry about your parents."" I said. I honestly felt bad for him, I had a dad and boyfriend who beat me but he lost 2 people who loved him.  
"It's ok; I've had time to cope." He smiled to show me he was really okay.

Seth's POV  
An old man walked on the beach and saw me. He started hobbling towards me.  
"Uncle Seth." He smiled.  
"John Uley?" I asked. John was Sam's son who thankfully never had to suffer the burden of being a wolf but he still knew about them. "Last time I saw you you were like seven." I hugged his frail body.  
"Well I'm eighty two now." He chuckled. "It's weird I tell ya."  
"What's weird?"  
"Here I am an old man in his eighties talking to a seventeen year old boy who was at the hospital when I was born."  
"Yeah that is odd." I chuckled. Jake came over and started talking to him and I went back to Lexis.  
"Who was that?" Lexi asked.  
"My great uncle John." I lied and she nodded. We talked a little while longer and I asked her about her schedule for school she got in the mail. She had all of the same classes as me thank god. I wanted to spend every moment I possibly could with her. I noticed her rubber bands slip and I saw a healing cut on her wrist. I caught her arm and was blunt.  
"I know you've had a hard life." I showed her the cut. "But this is in the past and I never wanna see this again do you understand?" I said and she nodded. I dropped her wrist and put my arm back around her and she snuggled back into the warmth. "Nobody's gonna hurt you here." I told her ad I felt her nod against my chest. We sat like that for a few more hours until it started to rain. I tried to use my arms to shield her from the rain and we ran up the hill into the parking lot. By the time we got to my Jeep we were both soaked and laughing.  
"Well that was fun." I laughed  
"Yeah I feel like we've been to sea world." She giggled while she rang out her hair. We laughed for another minute until her ribs started hurting.  
"You ok?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Stupid healing ribs."  
"I just wanna find your dad and your ex and give them a taste of their own medicine." I started to shake.  
"Calm down Seth." She rubbed my arm. "Its ok just chill."  
"It's not ok and if I ever meet them they will never walk again."  
"I wouldn't let you do anything, my dad is a big scary man and Bruce takes MMA."  
"I don't care if your dad's the hulk and Bruce is Rampage Jackson." I stated. "I'm the worst nightmare to anyone who hurts people I care about."  
"You care about me?" She asked, a small smile playing upon her angelic lips.  
"Of course I do Lexi." I hugged. "More than you know yet." I whispered to myself. A few minutes later she left with Luke and I went out on patrol.

"**So it seems like everything's going good with Lexi." Tyler Uley asked me.  
"Yeah." I smiled.  
"Can I ask you something Seth?" he asked me.  
"Yeah sure man." I said.  
"I was wondering if you could tell me about my great grandparents. "Dad doesn't remember them much and Grandpa and Uncle John are so old they can't remember either." We sat down in a small clearing.  
"Sam Uley was your normal hardworking man with a beautiful fiancée, my sister, Leah." I started. "When the Cullen's first move to town Sam started changing like you did last year." He nodded. "Well when Sam finally phased he was missing for two weeks until he popped back up. My dad and Jake's dad and all the other elders realized what he had become and they told him, but he was not allowed to tell Leah because of the fact that she was not his imprint."  
"So they broke up?"  
"No, they kept dating but the secrets ruined them. One day mine and Leah's cousin, Emily, came to stay with us and Sam saw her." I paused for a second. "He left Leah and went after Emily but at first she wouldn't have anything to do with him because he broke Leah's heart nut after a while she had to give into the imprint. We hated them both for a while until we phased, Leah still was grumpy but I understood. Long story short they were amazing people who loved everyone very much, especially Emily."  
"Thank you." He said and we went back to patrolling**. After another hour Vince and Luke took over and I headed to Lexi's house. When I walked in Lexi was humming a song while she did the dishes. Recognized the song as Born to be Somebody by Justin Bieber. She jumped when she saw me.  
"Were you singing Justin Bieber?" I asked.  
"Yeah, my mom had a thing for classic music from like the early two thousands." She told me and I nodded. "How do you know his music?"  
"My sister loved his music." I said leaving out the part that when my sister liked him he was the hottest thing on the music scene.  
"Cool, it's always nice when people love the classics." She nodded. I helped her finish the dishes and then we sat down at the kitchen table.  
'Would you like me to cook you something?" She asked.  
"Nah but if you want I'll cook us both something." I said and she looked surprised.  
"What?" I asked. "You don't think I can cook?"  
'No it's just where I'm from if I didn't have food done by the time my dad sat at the table I got a kick to ribs so I guess I'm used to doing everything." She said.  
"Well not anymore, I'll get it." I got up and headed to the fridge.

Lexi's POV

I was still surprised that I was so open with Seth. Most people who go through abuse shy away from others but everyone here made me feel welcomed and loved, especially Seth. I just hope he's not hiding a monster inside.

Seth's POV  
Lexis looked like she was in deep thought when I sat her grilled cheese and tomato soup in front of her.  
"Lexi, you ok?" I asked.  
"What?" She snapped out of it. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking." She took a bite of her grilled cheese which was grilled with onion, mayonnaise and bacon bits. "This is fuckin good bro!" She exclaimed and she dipped her sandwich in her soup.  
"Thanks." I chuckled at the first bit of excitement Lexi has shown. We sat there for about an hour talking and laughing until Luke came in the door.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Tired as hell from work." He said. "And joke wants you to start you're next shift at eight." I nodded.  
"What do you guys do?" Lexi asked.  
"We walk around in the woods and make sure hikers are safe." Luke kind of lied.  
"And you get paid for that?"  
"It's more of a volunteer thing." I said. "Teenage boys from the tribe have done it for centuries." _And I've done it for over a century myself. _  
"Isn't it dangerous because of wolves and stuff?" She asked and we chuckled.  
"Trust me Lexi the wolves are the safest thing in those woods." I told her.  
"Well just be careful." She told us.  
"Trust me we're good at hiding from things, you wouldn't even recognize us if you didn't know what to look for." Luke said and I kicked his shin under the table.  
"Ow!" He grunted and rubbed his leg. "Stupid table leg." He lied. We all joked around for a little while longer until I had to leave. I asked Lexi if she wanted to hang out tomorrow since it was the last day of summer break.  
"Sure." She smiled.  
"Cool I'll pick you up at around nine." I said and she nodded. I walked out the door smiling, happy things were going good with Lexi

A/N: They're getting close! Read and Review! Ch.4 up soon! Stay Ninjatastic!


End file.
